Something Good
by OokamiHime567
Summary: Edward is used to just acting before thinking. It was the way he was, but after he does something without thinking of the consequences, he must decided to fight for it or just let it slip through his fingers again. **Haha, I don't own this anime. Please keep in mind that this is not as dramatic as the summary makes it out to be. Birthday present for KissMeDeadlyT-T!


Something Good

**Hey guys! This is my first time writing anything in this fandom but I'm gonna try it out for the simple fact that it is going to be a birthday present for my good friend, KissMeDeadlyT-T. She is an **_**amazing**_** writer that puts time and creativity in her stories and is highly entertaining.**

**So, I hope that you like this Ms. Deadly!**

89898989

Edward Elric was about to _kill_ someone. Why? Because some asshole decided that he shouldn't be informed when he's being taken of an assignment.

He stomped down the hall toward Mustang's office and everyone within twelve feet of him felt the red hot anger burning off of him. The way his face was pinched up in a furious scowl also warned people that Ed was _not_ in a good mood.

They also looked on in pity for the larger suit of metal following the honey haired boy with pleading words.

"Brother, please! Just calm down." Alphonse voiced. His red glowing eyes looked menacing as he stared at his brother's back but in reality they were downcast in worry. Edward was known to take things that were a five and easily ramp it up to a fifteen so of course Al would be worried for Colonel Mustang's wellbeing.

"No Al, don't tell me to calm down. That, that utter _asshole_ is going to fucking explain why the hell I was taken off the damn assignment." Edward growled. His golden eyes were narrowed in anger and Al sighed as he realized he was practically talking to a brick wall.

"You'll probably get in trouble brother." Ed snorted and glanced back at his younger brother as they stopped in front of the large doors leading to his goal.

"Who cares? Mustang can't do shit to me."

He threw open the doors with a grin on his face.

"Hello Colonel Fucktard!" Ed exclaimed as he glared at the dark haired man sitting behind the desk.

Roy Mustang sighed and set down the piece of paper that he was signing. His midnight blue eyes stared tiredly at the two boys. Ed walked further into the room and slammed the slip of paper on the mahogany desk.

"What the _fuck_ is this?!" He hissed. Roy lazily glanced down at the crumpled paper before he began massaging his temples.

"The assignment was a little more advanced that I had thought so I gave it to one of the other higher up alchemist." He explained.

Edward's eyes widened before they narrowed again.

"This was _my_ assignment, it was our fucking lead. Why the hell would you give it to someone else and not fucking tell me until the day of?"

Roy groaned and pushed the paper off his desk.

"Edward please, would you rather I'd have just let you take it and fail? Then how the hell would you get the information? I sent someone who was more capable and they will report anything to help with your situation to me." He said with a narrowing of his eyes.

Al stood off in the corner, his hands wringing themselves together creating the sound of metal clinking.

"Brother, what the Colonel is saying makes sense. He doesn't want us to lose the lead so-"

"Al, go outside for a second yeah?"

Al jerked and stared at Ed who was glaring hatefully at the older man. Al shook his head and exited without a word.

As soon as the door closed Edward turned back around and slammed his hands on the desk with surprising force. He left a sizeable dent in it and Roy realized that he would have to order another one over the weekend.

"What the hell are you playing at? We made a fucking deal!" Ed growled; his anger growing with every blink the man made.

"Edward, I told you reason-"

"Bullshit."

Roy leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. He worked his jaw tightly and raised his eyes to the ceiling with a loud exhale of breath.

"Okay. The lead I got was about a man named Lark Yea. He was rumored to have a philosopher stone in the making. I researched a little further after I handed you the assignment and it so happened that the stone was a fake and had already been…used." Roy explained. Ed looked blankly at the raven haired man before he slumped lifelessly on the couch.

"Why? G-God dammit!" He shouted. He bent over and pushed his head between his legs, his hands clenched tightly onto his hair. He growled before he leaned back on the couch, one of his arms covering his eyes.

Roy looked on at the boy's distress uncomfortably before he rose and walked over to the couch. He paused for a second before he sat down beside Ed and laid a pale, pianist hand on his shoulder.

Ed jerked and looked up at Roy and the older man was surprised to see tears gathering in the corners.

"Ed…you'll find a way. You just need to, to keep going." Roy said in a soft voice. Dark golden eyes stared up at dark blue ones and before Ed could stop himself, a blush formed on his face.

He diverted his eyes with quickness and Roy wore a shocked expression.

Ed? Edward Elric, embarrassed? No such thing.

He covered his face with his automail hand; he sat up and turned his head away from Roy.

"Yeah, uh, I know. Thanks." Ed mumbled. Roy frowned and turned the smaller boy toward him ignoring the yelp of surprise that escaped him.

"Wha-What the hell?!" Ed snapped. Roy rolled his eyes and gripped tanned wrists, taking them from the red face.

"What's wrong with you Fullmetal?" Edward, if possible, blushed harder before he began to try and jerk out of the larger man's grip.

"Let go of me asshole, before I shove my foot so far up your ass you'll be-"

"Fullmetal, calm yourself." Edward growled and before Roy could even comprehend what he was doing; one of his hands came up and grabbed Ed's lower jaw in his hand. Instantly, the small teen froze and stared owlishly at the scowling man.

"R-Roy…"

Roy gazed at the alchemist next to him with cloudy eyes. Edward's face still had faint traces of blush and his mouth was parted seductively, the pale pink lips glistening with saliva. His eyes are what made Roy freeze. They were wide and clear, both golden orbs trained on Roy.

His head leaned down and nuzzled his nose into Ed's hair, breathing in the sharp smell deeply. He briefly heard Ed gasp but it was quickly discarded when nimble hands clutched onto his uniform.

Dark blue eyes slid shut and his nose brushed over a warm ear stopping briefly to nip at it, before settling at a tan, slim neck. Ed shivered when Roy's breath wafted over his neck making goose bumps pop up.

Edward shut his eyes and leaned into the hands that had begun to rub soothing circles on his arms and shoulders. He gasped breathlessly when Roy softly kissed at the warm flesh.

He began to pant heavily and clenched the cloth between his fingers and moaned when he felt the effects of a well-placed suck on a sensitive spot on his neck.

"Roy." That whimpered word, instead of spurring him on, made him halt to a stop. He untangled himself form the dazed boy with jerky movements before pacing to the other side of the room.

"Shit, shit!" were the hissed words. His hands ran through his hair and he turned to Ed, who stared at him with wide, disbelieving eyes.

Ed jumped up and warmth spread throughout his whole body. He adjusted his pants slightly and Roy groaned as the severity of the situation hit him hard. He had just practically molested Fullmetal.

_Shit_.

"Edward, shit. I don't even know why I did that. God, I just took advantage of a sixteen year old." Roy muttered, and it seemed that it was more for him than for Edward.

The state alchemist stared at Roy with slightly narrowed eyes.

"What was that?" He asked simply.

Roy shook head slumped down in his desk chair.

"I-I don't know but, but it can't happen again." Edward's eyes narrowed even further until they were shards of golden glass.

"Why the fuck not?"

The answer surprised Roy and he glared back at the small alchemist.

"What do you mean why not? You're fucking _sixteen _Ed. I'm twice your age and we could lose our jobs." Roy stressed. Edward turned to the door and angrily clenched the handle.

"We can't. Do you understand me Fullmetal?" Ed turned back and glared at the Colonel before opening the door.

"Yeah, I fucking understand quite well."

The door slammed close with resounding bam and Roy slumped down on his desk.

Not a second later, Hawkeye poked her head in with serious mocha colored eyes.

"Sir, is everything alright?" She asked. Roy lifted his head and nodded before picking up a report. He swiftly signed his name before adding it to the 'finished' stack.

"Yes, everything is fine. Just taking a slight break." He assured. Hawkeye's eyes narrowed in doubt but she nodded and exited with a quiet close of the door.

He threw down the pen and cradled his head in his hands.

God, why did he do that? Edward probably hated him. He shook his head and continued to sign the papers.

Dark eyes screwed shut and he slammed his fist down on the desk and hissed as splinters imbedded into his hand.

"Dammit Fullmetal."

898998898

Edward slammed the door close behind him as he walked into his and Al's hotel room. He struggled to take off his boots in his anger and ended up tripping gracelessly onto the hard tile floor.

"Fucking shit!" He shouted angrily. Al came running into the dim room and stared at the sight in front of him. Ed was on the ground, his face planted into the floor with both hands trying to get off the shoe on his automail foot.

"Brother…" Ed looked up and smiled sheepishly at the taller boy.

"Hey Al, can you give me a hand here?" Al giggled before stooping down to gently remove the other's shoe. He threw it in the corner with the rest before sitting next to his brother.

"Ed, what's wrong?" Al asked with a tilt of his head.

Edward glanced at him before sighing and running a hand through his silky locks.

"Mustang said that the lead was useless and it had been a false call." He remarked with certain bitterness. Al slumped visibly but instantly brightened.

"Well, then that just gives us more time to actually have some free time. We can go feed cats and even send a letter or two to Winry!" Al said with giddiness. Edward chuckled at the happiness radiating off of the suit of metal and had to realize that even if he wanted to just give up, he still had other people to live for. It was still other people that wanted him to be there with them believe it or not.

He patted Al's back and stood with a smile.

"Yeah, okay. Let's go get that letter written."

989898989

The next morning, Ed, requested and demanded by Alphonse, went to HQ to apologize to Colonel Asshole.

Which he didn't think he should do…but Al did so he would do it for him.

He walked down the hall and scowled as he stood in front of the large oak doors. He walked in with a knock and brazenly met Roy's exhausted eyes.

"Hello, Mustang. I have come to apologize for my actions." Edward spoke in a formal tone. Mustang sighed before he gently put down the pen and interlocked his fingers in front of his face.

"Okay, and what would those actions be, Fullmetal?"

Edward scoffed and glared at Roy.

"About what fucking happened yesterday, what else? Al said that I didn't need to get pissy at you because you tried to help us with the assignment." Ed said while crossing his arms. Roy stood and looked at Ed with a disbelieving face.

"What…the hell are you wearing?" He asked.

Ed looked down at his clothes in mock surprise. He was wearing a tight crimson shirt and those leather pants that had rips and tears in them and, if possible, slightly tighter than they were the day before. He didn't have his long red cloak with him so Roy assumed he just came without it…which was odd.

"I don't know what you mean." He said with narrowed eyes. Roy tilted his head to the ceiling and exhaled loudly.

"You know what, nothing. Thank you for apologizing now you can leave. I have work to do."

He walked back to his desk and sat down heavily. He had just picked up a paper to sign when suddenly; there was a body on his desk. He jerked up and found himself staring into honey colored eyes.

"Fullmetal, why are you on my desk?" He asked with a groan. Edward shrugged and scooted close until his legs were hanging off the desk on either side of Roy. He held onto the edge of the desk and his eyes lowered as he stared into dark ones.

"Roy, you are an absolute…asshole." He leaned back and stared smugly at the older man. Roy looked at him blankly.

"Well, thank you I guess. Can you remove yourself from my desk?" Roy asked with raised eyebrows. Edward smacked his lips before he attacked Roy's mouth with his own.

"Mmf!" the older man yelped. Ed ignored the sound and instead pushed his lips onto the other soft ones while his hands found themselves in Roy's dark, silky hair. They separated a second later, their breath hitting each other's lips. Edward stared sultrily at the pale pink lips before him and he grinned.

"What's wrong Mustang, cat got your tongue?" He teased.

Roy looked at Ed dumbfounded before he moaned and slammed his lips back on Edward's. Their lips molded together perfectly and Edward gasped breathlessly when Roy's tongue entered his mouth. Experienced hands slid up his boyish hips and pulled him into the uniform clad lap.

"Roy…" was the moaned word and Edward's eyes drifted close as pleasure assaulted his very being. He scooted on Roy's lap and like déjà vu; Roy pushed Ed's face away from his own.

"What the hell?" Edward groaned. Roy chuckled and rubbed his hands up and down leather clad thighs.

"Fullmetal, what do you want?" Ed froze and met Roy's eyes, blushing slightly at the seriousness shining in those dark eyes.

"I want you to, to-"

"Come on Fullmetal, spit it out." Ed glared at the smug looking man.

"Shut the hell up and let me finish. Now what I was saying is, I'd like to be _with_ you if you're not too pussy." He said with an inquisitive look. Roy frowned at the lewd word but Edward could easily see the wheels turning in his head.

Roy sighed and Edward suppressed the chuckle that rose up in his throat.

Roy probably did that a lot lately.

"Ed, you're sixteen. Do you know what this relationship entails?" Edward rolled his eyes.

"Of course I know what it _entails_ dammit. I'm sixteen, not nine." Roy shrugged.

"Alright, as long as you can handle it." Ed scoffed and unconsciously began to massage Roy's scalp.

"I've handled everything you've thrown at me this far, I think I can handle this pretty well."

Roy laughed before shaking his head.

"Yeah, we know you can Fullmetal."

Suddenly, Ed was pushed out of Roy's lap and found himself on the floor, sporting a rather stinging pain on his ass.

"Hey! Asshole!" He shouted. Roy looked down at him with smirk that made shivers crawl down Ed's back.

"I have to work, unlike someone, so you're going to have to leave or stop feeling me up." He then adjusted his uniform and not a second later, the door opened and Al walked in. He stared at the both of them and his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Roy was sitting at his desk looking strangely flushed and Ed sat on the floor behind the desk, his face also sporting a faint blush.

"Hello Colonel Mustang, I was just checking to make sure Ed apologized."

Roy smiled at Al and proceeded to do his work.

"Yes, he apologized rather generously." Said golden haired boy blushed before he hopped up and speed-walked to the door.

"Yep, I apologized. Let's go Al, I'm starving." He hurried. Al sputtered before giggling sheepishly at Roy, who still sat with an amused look on his face.

"Okay, see you later Colonel Mustang! Thanks for forgiving Ed!" Then he was roughly yanked out the room as Ed suddenly got super human strength.

The door closed with a slam and Roy shook his head.

"What the hell did I get myself into?" He said jokingly.

The door opened and all Roy saw was a blur before smooth, soft lips connected gently with his. When he finally realized that it was Ed, before he could return the favor, the golden minx was gone out the door with a laugh.

"…Something good I suppose." He said, answering his own question with a smile.

98989

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Was it any good? Go easy on me; it's my first time writing for them. I'd like to know what you thought about it.**

**Did you like it Ms. Deadly? I hope you did!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LOVELY!**


End file.
